


A Small Crush

by KnightIndustries



Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightIndustries/pseuds/KnightIndustries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>K.I.T.T. has his first crush, and Michael narrowly escapes a woman's wrath, perhaps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Crush

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly I wrote late at night. I know it's not amazing..but yeah.

_You never forget your first crush, even if they didn't know you existed.._

The shining black automobile wasn't exactly expecting to find this car, as his slightly obnoxious owner parked him and hopped out. Still, there she was. Cherry red paint, tan interior..everything he had ever really wanted in a female. He assumed it was a female at least. Though, would it be considered...inappropriate if he attempted to talk to her? That was something that he wasn't sure of. No one had taught him the proper way of speaking to a female that sparked his interest. He had seen Michael 'flirt' with females on many more than one occasion, but for some reason, K.I.T.T. didn't think he was a very good basis to build a relationship around. Still, would she even respond? Then he realized that, well, most cars weren't like him. Still, it would be worth a try, right? He hoped so. He switched to 'Auto' mode, then swung out of his parking spot easily. He could always return, or just pull up to Michael if it was taken by another. That was always kind of perturbing, but more of an inconvenience than anything else. He approached the cherry red convertible with a little caution. He could tell no one was inside. That was a plus, at least, if he embarrassed himself, there would be no one around to hear. But..what should he say? He wasn't sure. This was always the hardest part, right? “Hello. I saw you parked in the space over from me..and I just wished to compliment you on your paint job. It's very...flattering on your model.” Then he fell silent, waiting for a response. In the meantime, he scanned the convertible, hoping to find some evidence of intelligence, a hope of her responding. Nothing. He was about to move slightly closer, when a small light appeared in his interior. Michael needed to be picked up, and quickly. He turned away carefully, being sure not to hit her. Then he skidded off, pulling up to the curb and opening his doors for whichever side his owner decided to jump into. He supposed that her lack of response was an..unconventional way of being dumped. Of course he knew that she wasn't really..alive, but he still felt like she was, that she could have talked back to him. He waited quietly, until a familiar form appeared, running at top speed. K.I.T.T. scanned the surrounding area, but he couldn't figure out what Michael was running from, exactly. There were a few females in the area, but none of them had any reason nor any weaponry to injure him. He waited curiously as the male got in, shutting the door as he flopped inside and buckled.

“Michael....if I may ask, what on Earth were you running from?” He asked, curiously.

Michael took a deep breath, calming down. He knew he was safe inside his pal. “K.I.T.T., there's an old saying about women. Hell hath no fury, like a woman's scorn.” He sat back, looking around. Hmm. She was gone. Good. He had made a clean escape there, which was pretty lucky, even he had to admit that.

 K.I.T.T. hesitated, processing on the quote. It didn't seem to have a source, it was just a simple saying. Perhaps it was correct. “I believe I know what you mean, Michael. Relationships in general, are something to be handled in a..” He paused a second, processing as to what the best word would be. “careful manner.” He finished, figuring that was the best thing to say about it. He had a feeling that it was the best human saying around.


End file.
